Splinter
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: She knew that she should move so he could get up and go back to his quarters, but she didn’t want to let him go yet. Jennifer then took Rodney’s bandaged finger, pressed it to her lips for a millisecond before letting it go. Rodney Mckay/Jennifer Keller


Splinter

**I know this wouldn't really happen in the infirmary, but a McKeller fangirl can dream, can't she?? We really need more McKeller stories up here on fanfiction, and there are so many amazing authors on here and I really hope to see more coming as season 5 comes closer and closer to us! There aren't any real spoilers in here for season 4, and if there are and I didn't notice them, I'm sorry in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Splinter**

"Shit!" Rodney yelled which caused Radek to look up from what he was working on.

"What's the matter Rodney." Dr. Zelenka asked in a kind of mocking voice.

"It's a splinter." Rodney tried to say calmly. He could swear that he could see the piece of wood still sticking out of his finger as well.

"There's no wood in here Rodney." Dr. Zelenka added.

"I know that." Rodney answered, his tone becoming frustrated. "I have no idea where it came from, and it hurts."

"I think that you just want to go and see Dr. Keller." Dr. Zelenka added.

"Do not." Rodney argued. "I'm just as clueless to how this happened as you are. It hurts."

"Rodney, you've been going to the infirmary two times more than you usually go." Radek argued back. "Face it Rodney, you have something for the Doctor."

"I do not." Rodney tried to retaliate, but failed miserably. He was turning red, and Radek could clearly see it.

"Better go to the infirmary then, before it becomes infected and Dr. Keller has to amputate your finger." Zelenka joked, just to get even more of a rise out of Rodney.

Rodney mumbled something incomprehensible to Zelenka and left his office, and headed toward the infirmary. Considering that it was almost midnight, he hoped that no one would be in the infirmary.

Rodney sighed a sigh of relief when he walked into the infirmary to see it almost dark, except for Dr. Keller typing away at her laptop under just the light of her desk lamp.

"Doctor." Rodney whispered softly, not wanting to scare her. Jennifer turned around, and was surprised, yet happy to see Rodney standing behind her.

"Hey." Dr. Keller answered. "What's up Dr. McKay?"

Rodney didn't say anything, he just put his injured finger up to her face so she could see it.

"Oh. That looks bad Dr." Jennifer joked.

"Seriously?" Rodney asked placing his finger up to his own face to take a closer look at it.

"No, I was just joking around with you Dr." Jennifer laughed. "Go and sit down on one of the beds, I'll have it out in a minute."

"You can call me Rodney, you know." Rodney told her as she went go get gloves, tweezers, disinfectant, and a band aid.

Dr. Keller walked over to the bed that Rodney had chosen to sit down on. She put the items she brought with her down next to Rodney, and she put her gloves on. "You can call me Jennifer."

After putting her gloves on, Jennifer took the tweezers and assessed the damage in Rodney's finger. She tried as lightly as she could to pull it out; so it wouldn't break in two, and so that Rodney would be in as little pain as possible. Even though to her it was only a splinter, she could tell that his tolerance to pain when in a non-dangerous situation was minimal.

"You okay there Rodney?" Jennifer asked him, trying to hide her amused smile.

"I'm doing just fine." Rodney lied as he closed his eyes.

"I'm done." Jennifer said when she finished.

"That was quick." Rodney added.

Jennifer then put some ointment on his finger, and closed the 'wound' up with a band aid. "Better?"

"Yes, thanks Doc—I mean Jennifer." Rodney stumbled.

Jennifer was still standing before Rodney. She knew that she should move so he could get up and go back to his quarters, but she didn't want to let him go yet. Jennifer then took Rodney's bandaged finger, pressed it to her lips for a millisecond before letting it go.

"Th…Thanks." Rodney stuttered. He had no idea what to say.

"No problem Rodney." Jennifer smiled sweetly. "Come back anytime." Jennifer was about to turn around and walk away, but she felt Rodney's hand grab her shoulder. The Doctor felt butterflies in her stomach at his touch. She didn't know why he was having such an effect on her lately. It was probably all of his recent visits to the infirmary…

Jennifer turned around, now facing him. He was still sitting on the infirmary bed almost looking a little nervous. Rodney patted a spot on the bed next to him, which Jennifer took as a signal for her to sit down next to him.

Jennifer obliged to his gesture, and sat down next to him; their thighs touching. Rodney turned his face to meet hers, and slowly inched in. Their lips touched softly, and then ended way too soon for them both. As their lips parted, they opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

"Wow." Jennifer said after a minute or two of silence.

"That about sums it up." Rodney answered quickly and then crashed his lips onto hers. Jennifer was taken off guard at first, but quickly responded to Rodney's lips. Jennifer couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not because it felt too good to be true.

Rodney slid his tongue across her lips, and she immediately opened her mouth for him, letting his tongue explore her mouth as she explored his.

They both broke the kiss because of the lack of oxygen in their bodies.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rodney." Jennifer whispered to him.

"Because my splinter got infected?" Rodney theorized.

"And it needs to be treated." Jennifer added.

"Exactly." Rodney said. He was still flustered from his kiss with Jen, and he found himself again not wanting to leave the infirmary.

"Better get back before Dr. Zelenka suspects something." Jennifer reasoned.

"It was a very bad splinter." Rodney said. It made for a good cover story. He wasn't sure that Zelenka would fall for it, but it was worth a shot.

"See you tomorrow then." Jennifer said placing one last kiss on Rodney's now swollen lips.

"Tomorrow." Rodney added.

**xMCKELLERx**

**There you go! One more McKeller story up on fanfiction!! I hoped that you guys enjoyed it, and please review!! Thanks!**

**Nicole**


End file.
